


Mine, all mine

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: You pull out all the stops for Tom's first birthday with you.





	

 

 

It started out with a kiss.

Two years.

He was your friend at first and you were there. The girlfriend that tore out his heart and shred it to kingdom come. He was more yours than she ever was his. When she made a fool of him, publicly humiliating him, you stood up for him. She was waiting with baited breath for a spectacle and you gave her one alright.

You turned Tom away and looked him in the eyes. You held onto his face gentle to make sure he wouldn’t run away. You told him how you felt and you went for it.

You pulled his face down and you kissed him.

You’ve never felt anything like it. The untensing of his shoulders, the feel of his arms wrapping around your waist and the feel of his soft lips kissing you back. No matter how much she or anyone watching believed it, you could feel him smile and the minute he took your hand, there was no turning back.

He was finally yours.

You knew he was a busy man and the thrill of him coming and going was not going to bother you. Every time he came home, you would be the first person he would see. Six months and not a beautiful thing changed.

_“I miss you, Darling.”_

_“I miss you, too.”_

_“I may be coming back.”_

_“Really. I thought you had press in Bangkok.”_

_“Mmm. Say it again.”_

You blush at the way he would tease you. You both knew how badly you wanted each other and it would only be a matter of time before one of you imploded. You didn’t care as long as it wasn’t too messy.

_“Stop stalling.”_

_“Alright you got me. There’s a flight heading in but it’ll be a 13-hour layover.”_

_“That’s a bummer.”_

_“And an hour drive to you if I get a rental car ahead of time.”_

_“You don’t have anything planned?”_

_“A cold winter’s birthday night, all alone with my woman. God, I pray that the power goes out.”_

_“Yeah, slow your roll. I’m sure that’s how I was conceived.”_

_Tom burst out into laughter, something you enjoyed hearing very much. You’ve never seen so much happiness from a human being in all your life._

_“All I need is you. If you don’t have anything planned. We can just spend the night together.”_

_“Yeah, I’ll cook you a three-course dinner by candlelight.”_

_“That sounds great. I want to help.”_

_“No.”_

_“Please?”_

_“No, birthday boy. I’m cooking, you’re eating.”_

_“Damn, I’ve got to go, hun, but in all honesty, I’d rather be eating you.”_

The phone went dead and your mind numbed. You bite your lip, knowing then what to do as there would be no three-course dinner.

-

You had stayed up all night deciding what to do. No, you already knew but it was the little things. You pulled your hair up into a bun and only put on a little bit of mascara. It was all that you needed. You looked over your shoulder to the kitchen table, praying he won’t press you against it, the wood was weak enough as it was.

The hour was passing by too quickly as Tom was getting closer and closer to home. You had little to do as the cool smell of his cake made you smile. Before you knew it there was frosting on your sleeves and you could hear the wheels of a car turning into your driveway. You peek out the front curtains, seeing Tom get out and stretch his arms over his head. Your nerves returned as you hurried with his hot and fresh food.

A knock on the door made you jump as your smile stretched to the sides of your face. You open the door as he smiles down to you. His arms already envelope you as you can feel how happy he is to see you. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Tom!”

“Please don’t tell me this is my present. I believe I was promised a three-course dinner but know I’ll eat anything.”

“You have about ten hours so I’ll see what I can do. Take a seat. Do you have everything for your…”

You are cut off as Tom pushes you into the nearest wall and crashes over you. His hands are all over you, trying to sneak their way up your back as he pulls at your clothes. You have never wanted anything so bad in your life as you try and push him off.

“Sit! Now! Your food is about to burn.”

Tom panted, chuckling as he kissed you one last time.

“Yes, ma’am. Just don’t leave me waiting long. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“You’ll eat what I put in front of you.”

You turned and felt your face blushing beyond all compare as you cut yourself off from him in the kitchen. You load his plates with food and balance everything to perfection. You push your way into the dining room as his eyes flick back and forth from the food to your rear as you shimmy your way to the table. You set a salad, a full hot plate of food and a scotch in front of Tom as he rubs his hands together.

“Please tell me you’re eating too.”

“Your meal. Don’t forget there’s a present with the cake when you are done.”

You kiss the side of his head and step out of his reach. Time passes and you collect his dishes as you know he wants you on his lap.

“Why so handsy?”

“Why not,” he smiled as he kisses the back of your hand.

“Just sit. I’ll get your cake.”

You return to the kitchen and change the second the door closes behind you.

“You can do this. You can do this.”

You ice the last bit of his cake and light a single candle. You retie your apron to perfection and hold his cake as it shakes in your hands. You can do this.

“I will do this.”

You start down the hallway as he turns to the click of the heels you were not wearing before.

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you…”

You round his chair before he could find you.

“Happy Birthday, dearest Tom.”

His mouth dropped and his eyes didn’t settle on the beautifully iced small cake.

“Happy Birthday to you…”

You dip to the side of the table and place the cake in front of him. He looks back up to you as you lean against the side of the table, wearing nothing but the apron you’ve been cooking all day. You swipe your finger across the bottom of the cake and suck the frosting from your finger to tease him.

“So what did you wish for?”

At first, he doesn’t answer you. He blows out his candle and the longer the silence lasts, the more you regret your decision to stand half naked in front of him. He reaches and places the cake behind him on one of the chairs. He turns back and licks his lips.

“You.”

He pulls you forward by your apron as you crash into him. He picks you up with one arm as if you weigh nothing and places you on the edge of the table. He doesn’t hold back on you as he paws your skin, apron and all. He stops, panting like an animal as he snakes his way between your open legs and grinds into you like he means it.

“Are you really my present?”

“Wasn’t it clear,” you purr as you pull the apron from your neck and let the fabric hang at your waist.

Tom holds himself back, only for his pelvis to continue on without him.

“Then I guess I have to break you in.”

Tom was quick to haul you over his shoulder and race into the bedroom with you. Your hands grab onto his shirt, making you squeal with laughter as his palm slaps your ass.

“Here,” he beams and he kicks the bedroom door shut and tosses you to the bed.

You are treated to a show as Ton stumbles from his shoes and his sock as he makes his way back to the bed for you. He pulls up as he kneels between your knees.

“I’ve never wanted you more.”

“I know,” you whisper as you try to kiss him.

He tries to snake his way down your body but you stop him and lead him to the bed instead.

“Don’t worry,” you smile as you reach into the apron, making sure what you wanted was there.

He doesn’t hesitate as you push him back to the bed and palm his cock through his trousers. His hips push into your hand to feel any kind of friction and it only turns you on more. You undo the button and pull the zipper down slowly to see him squirm under you. The heart is beating from your chest as you pull down his pants enough to where his cock springs to you. Your mind goes dead, leaving your body and your watering mouth to take over.

You hand wraps around him, giving him a single lick as you feel his cock twitch. The beautiful sound that poured from his mouth drew on as your lips wrapped around his cock and worked your mouth on him. He writhed, making you wet as you try and hold his hips to the bed. The metal springs sound in a rhythm that matches the bob of your head. You take your time with him, making sure he’s as hard and as needing as you are. In time, you have him right where you want him.

Your lips pop off of him and you look down to your handy work as his cock and harder and swollen than you could ever have imagined. You kiss your way up his chest until you purposely stay at his neck. He was yours and he would stay as such but not as a prize. He was yours and the world was going to know it. Thank God for makeup.

You pick a spot in his neck, somewhere you know that whenever he’ll look into the mirror, he’d see the mark you left on him and he would be proud knowing that other women would cover it up with concealer and jealousy. You start slow and sink your teeth into his skin, sucking as you straddle him.

You let go, leaving him confused as his nail rake your hips.

“Safety first,” you wink as you pull the berry condom from your apron.

“I knew there was something I liked about you.”

You hurry and fumble to get the latex around his cock as it was glaring at you.

“There may be a thing or two, Birthday Boy…”

Your hands braced his chest as he guides you onto his cock. The both of you bite back your groans at the feel of one another with your hips rocking out of instinct. You finish and lunge back for his neck as the sound of him hissing through his teeth makes you feral. You remember him and pull away as his eyes burn into his.

“So you’ve imagined me like this?”

He runs his tongue over his teeth and reaches for your breast as they swing into his hold. The feel of his palms against you sets you on fire as you push into his in every way. His fingers play with you as a slight squeal escapes you.

“I’ve imagined you so many different ways. I want you too much.”

“Why not show me,” you tease as your eyes brow arches.

He never answers you. He only wraps his arm around your waist and turns you into the bed. His arms skillfully snake under your knees and hold you open for him. You feel him speed his thrusts as his lips scale your neck. Through the moans, you hear the heels fall from your feet but you could care less. His hand reaches for the tie of the apron and pulls it away so that more of him touches you.

“Tom…”

“That’s it, Darling. Say my name.”

You don’t know if you do but he was in your every vain, your every though, carnal and emotional. Now, he panted into your skin, kissing your hunger lips as the pound of his hips brought your closer. Your mouth opened to say his name but your moans filled your bedroom. Tom grunted into his ear as he fucked you harder, using your clenching walls for his benefit.

His arm wrapped around you as he came, leaving his breathless as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. Your face hurt from the smile that stayed to your skin long after Tom he settled. His hands never stopped.

The moment he was still, he pulled you closer and left small, soft kisses to your skin. You turn your head and whisper.

“Happy Birthday, Tom.”

You try to kiss his cheek but kisses you with more emotion than ever. He pulls away with a smile to match yours.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you giggled as he pulls out of you and pulls the covers for the both of you.

You watch more of his flesh appear as his strips off the rest of his clothes and joins you in the bed.

“Look,” he nods over your shoulder.

You see the snow that was supposed to arrive hours after Tom left. His arms form around you as he turns off the light.

“Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a day or two.”

“Your cold winter’s night. Just like you wanted.”

“One with my woman,” he sighs

“Your woman.”

“Yes,” he smiles as he kisses you, “I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

You look into his eyes and pray like hell that he means it.

“I know you didn’t want me to tell you but you had to know. I love you for everything you’ve done for me.”

You fight the tears that try to form in your eyes as you move closer to him.

“I love you too, Tom. Happy Birthday…”


End file.
